


Nervous

by Sampai66



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Lance is soft, M/M, keith is nervous, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/pseuds/Sampai66
Summary: This is dedicated to perfchan for her birthday,  Happy Birthday girl! :)





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfchan/gifts).



> This is dedicated to perfchan for her birthday, Happy Birthday girl! :)

Lance ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. Making sure to gently untangle any knots that had formed throughout the day. Keith’s hair was soft to the touch and smelled like sunshine on a warm summer day.

It took awhile for Keith to get use to being touched so often. His upbringing didn’t include a lot of affectionate touching and therefore he ended up what Lance liked to call, “touch starved”. 

In the beginning of their relationship, the touching made Keith nervous. Not in a bad sense, but just..nervous. Pining after Lance for so long and then finally having him was mind blowing to Keith. This is his first meaningful relationship and he was nervous about messing it up.

At first all the touching made him jumpy too. The stroke of Lance’s finger along his cheek, the way Lance would kiss the back of his hand, when Lance would gently intertwine their fingers while walking or watching TV. Lance had chuckled every time he got startled, even started calling him his “pequeno frijol saltando”.

Once Keith learned what that meant he was determined to stop being so jumpy (he’s not little thank you very much, Lance and him are the same height!).

It took time but eventually the nervousness and jumpiness faded. But tonight the nervousness had come back with a vengeance.

Over the past couple of months, he had been falling. Falling for the soft way Lance would look at him while they were doing something as mundane as washing dishes. Like Keith held all the stars in the sky and Lance couldn’t get enough of the sight. Or when they would take Kosmo for a walk and Lance would talk to him in the stupid baby voice that Keith had a love/hate relationship with. Keith would smile and chuckle and take photos to set as his phone background for later. Or when (this was his favorite), right before they would drift off to sleep, Lance would inhale along the back of his neck, like he was trying to breathe Keith in. Then let out a long exhale that would send a pleasant shiver down Keith’s spine. He would finish it off with a kiss, a hot press of his lips to the back of Keith’s neck along with a soft “night Keith”. 

Each night Keith’s heart had melted a little more for the beautiful man he got to call his own, Lance.

A few days ago he had come home to Lance sitting on the couch, Kosmo’s head in his lap. He turned around as Keith had walked through the door and said “Hey babe, welcome home.” With a small tilt of his lips and a soft glint in his eyes.

And that, that breathtaking gesture is what melted the last of Keith’s heart, he was in love with Lance. 

He didn’t say it in that moment. The realization hit him hard and heavy. It had stolen the breath from his lungs and made his eyes water slightly. Lance had noticed of course but Keith just used the excuse of something getting stuck in his eye.

He wanted to tell Lance so badly, say those three little words. But he was nervous.

A few days later they were sitting on the couch watching TV, doing nothing extraordinary when the nervousness hit again. 

Keith had decided to tell him tonight, tonight was the night. He could do this. His palms were sweaty and a lump was forming in his throat. His leg started to bounce up and down and Lance had noticed.

“Babe, are you ok?” Lance looked at him with furrowed brows. “You don’t look so good.” He brought his hand up to Keith’s forehead to check for a fever.

“I-I’m fine.” Keith squeaked out, geez he needed to calm down.

“Keith-”, Lance started but Keith interrupted him.

“Lance I-I need to tell you something.”

Lance’s back straightened and he turned to fully look at Keith. A look of concern flowing through his ocean blue eyes.

“Ok, sweetheart. What is it?”

Keith let out a little whine at the term of endearment and a rosy flush spread up his cheeks. He loved him so much, he just needed to tell him!

“Ok---I---I,” _come on Keith you can do this!_ “I----” _just say it!_

“I love you.”

It rushed out of him like a tidal wave, a rush of air that was hot on the tip of his tongue.

“I love you Lance...so much.”

Lance’s eyes widened and his face was as red as a tomato. The blush spreading all the way up to his ears. 

Then...then he broke out with the most beautiful smile Keith had ever seen. Lance’s eyes were watery with tears and the next thing Keith knew, he was being tackled and pinned to the couch. Lance on top of him, peppering his face with kisses.

Keith could feel Lance’s tears along his cheeks and he giggled when they slid down his chin onto his neck. But his heart stopped with the next words Lance breathed in between kisses.

“I”

_Kiss._

“Love.”

_Kiss._

“You.”

_Kiss._

“Too.”

Keith’s eyes were watery and he took Lance’s face in his hands and planted a giant kiss to his lips.

Turns out, Keith had nothing to be nervous about.

Lance loves him just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my Spanish, I used Google translate.


End file.
